What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+2y = 1$ $3x-2y = -1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+2y = 1$ $2y = 3x+1$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-2y = -1$ $-2y = -3x-1$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.